


ge'laare (poems)

by cyanteeth



Series: ori'gehaat'ike - epics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Languages and Linguistics, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Meta, Meta Poetry, Poetry, Translation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanteeth/pseuds/cyanteeth
Summary: A collection of translated poems and songs into mando'a
Series: ori'gehaat'ike - epics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099469
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	1. T'ad'yc Olar'la (Yaimpa) - The Second Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Original vocab in the end notes!

#### The Second Coming

##### By William Butler Yeats

Turning and turning in the widening gyre  
The falcon cannot hear the falconer;  
Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold;  
Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world,  
The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere  
The ceremony of innocence is drowned;  
The best lack all conviction, while the worst  
Are full of passionate intensity.

Surely some revelation is at hand;  
Surely the Second Coming is at hand.  
The Second Coming! Hardly are those words out  
When a vast image out of _Spiritus Mundi_  
Troubles my sight: somewhere in sands of the desert  
A shape with lion body and the head of a man,  
A gaze blank and pitiless as the sun,  
Is moving its slow thighs, while all about it  
Reel shadows of the indignant desert birds.  
The darkness drops again; but now I know  
That twenty centuries of stony sleep  
Were vexed to nightmare by a rocking cradle,  
And what rough beast, its hour come round at last,  
Slouches towards Bethlehem to be born?

  


* * *

  


#### T'ad'yc Olar'la; ra Yaimpa

_Rudu bal rudu trarud ori'e  
Ne'susulu galaar galaar'verd;  
Kebise cha'trattok'o; dar'tayli karyai;  
Shi'ram'shuk ne'mirci uvet,  
Tal'slaat'la sho'laam ne'mirci, gayiyla  
Daju'nara be'nakar'mi kyr'haalu sho'chur;  
Jatnese dar'nasreshy'a, dushne  
Shereshoy yaihi'li._

_Vercopa, tegaanal olaro;  
Vercopa, yaimpa olaro.  
Yaimpa! jorhaa'i shi'ik  
Ori’sur'tayl ha'manda  
Sur'a n'haa'tayl: dayn o'r haa'suum'vhekad nakar  
Kebi baar be'strill balyc kovir be'ada,  
Be’haa’tayli vhetyc bal teroch geb'ka'ra,  
Laa'mote udes'shaadla, rud  
Prudiise briiruda b'skirla haa'suum'senaar.  
Werde tug'diryci; al'kar'tayli  
Sim'ad'eta'olan be'choruyc nuhoyi  
R'ishuki bah kyr'nuhoy eso'eso be'buycika,  
Tion chavla'ulik, parla'nara mar'e olar,  
Keldab sha'moti bah gote?_

  


* * *

  


#### Second Coming; or Returning (Back-translation)

Turning and turning in the widening gyre  
The hawk cannot hear the hawker;  
Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold;  
Sheer upheaval is released on the world,  
A blood-muddied tide is released; everywhere  
The ceremony of unknowing breaths its last under the water;  
The best lack all conviction, the worst  
Are full of _shereshoy_.

Rescue must be coming;  
They must be returning,  
Returning! Only just spoken  
When a vast image out of _manda_  
Draws my gaze: Out in desert sands unknown  
A thing with the body of a strill and the head of a person,  
With gaze flat and merciless as the closest star  
Moves its thighs slowly, around  
Circle the shadows of feuding desert birds.  
Darkness falls again; but know that  
Twenty centuries’ of stony sleep  
Were disturbed to nightmare by a rocking cradle,  
What rough animal, its time finally here,  
Slouches towards the city to be born?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Original Vocab
> 
>  _ **rudur**_ \- to turn  
>  _ **trarud**_ \- gyre, thermal - ’sky-around’  
>  _ **ori'er**_ \- to get larger, to widen, to get bigger  
>  _ **galaar'verd**_ \- hawker (falconer) - ‘hawk-warrior’  
>  _ **cha'trattok'or**_ \- to fall apart, to fall away - ‘apart-fall’  
>  _ **ram'shuk**_ \- upheaval - ‘attack-change’  
>  _ **tal'slaat'la**_ \- 'blood-muddy, blood-muddied'  
>  _ **sho'laam**_ \- tide, ocean swell - 'ocean-up'  
>  _ **daju'nara**_ \- something scheduled, itineraried, programmed; a planned event, ceremony - ‘planned-time’  
>  _ **kyr'haalur**_ \- to drown, to choke (to death) - ‘breath-end’  
>  _ **sho'chur**_ \- underwater, under the water (not for transport, specifically seawater) - ‘water-under’  
>  _ **dar'nasreshy'ar**_ \- most irresolute, lacking all conviction - ‘most-not-determined’  
>  _ **yaihi'lir**_ \- to be full  
>  _ **shi'ik**_ \- only just - ‘only-little’  
>  _ **sur'tayl**_ \- image, vision, apparition, mirage; mental image - ‘focus-preserve’  
>  _ **ha'**_ \- out of - from _te'habir_ (to remove (from))  
>  _ **haa'tayl**_ \- image, depiction, look (of an object), sight; physical image - ‘eye-preserve’  
>  _ **haa'suum**_ \- desert - ‘dry-expanse’  
>  _ **laa'mot**_ \- thigh - ‘upper-leg’  
>  _ **briirudar**_ \- to circle  
>  _ **sim'ad'eta'olan**_ \- two millennia - ‘twenty-hundred-years’  
>  _ **ishukir**_ \- to disturb, to lightly tear, to till - ‘little-tear’  
>  _ **eso'eso**_ \- moving side to side, rocking - ’side-side’  
>  _ **kyr'nuhoy**_ \- nightmare - ’sleep-ender’  
>  _ **parla'nara**_ \- awaited time, event - ‘awaited-time’  
>  _ **sha'motir**_ \- to walk poorly/in a lazy manner, to slouch (movement) - ‘lazy-walk’  
>  _ **goter**_ \- to be born - from _gotenir_ (to give birth)


	2. Jetii'skraan'ikase - Jedi’s Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for something completely different?
> 
> Original vocab in the end notes!

#### Teddy Bear's Picnic

If you go down to the woods today   
You're sure of a big surprise   
If you go down to the woods today   
You'd better go in disguise.   
For every bear that ever there was   
Will gather there for certain,   
Because today's the day   
The Teddy Bears have their picnic. 

* * *

#### Jetii'skraan'ikase

_Meh’gar at’kurs slana ib’tuur_  
_Kyrsh ori’kandosii cyare_  
_Meh’gar at’kurs slana ib’tuur_  
_Gar ente’jetii’werde._  
_Anay’jetii meg’wer’cu’i_  
_Ven ogir troc’joruu, </emi  
_Jorci, ibi’tuur’tuur_  
_Jetii skraan’ikas'epaa._ _

* * *

#### Jedi's Picnic

If you go to the woods today  
They’re sure of a big suprise  
If you go to the woods today  
You must disguise as a Jedi.  
Every Jedi that ever there was  
Will certainly gather there,  
Because today’s the day  
The Jedi eat their picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Original Vocab
> 
>  _ **kandosii**_ \- a surprise  
>  _ **cyarer**_ \- to be sure  
>  _ **werder**_ \- to stealth  
>  _ **jorci**_ \- _jorcu_ , because  
> 


	3. Ne'Kyr'aman - Immortality

#### Immortality

##### By Clare Harner

Do not stand at my grave and weep  
I am not there. I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awaken in morning's hush  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft stars that shine at night  
Do not stand at my grave and cry  
I am not there. I did not die

  


* * *

  


#### Ne'kyr'aman

_Ke’ne’pir’ku vaal ta'gai ner  
Ni nu'susu. Ni nu'oger.  
Ni ana woore meg joraa'i.  
Ni bev'dralan ba't cin'cir'i.  
Ni tran'au ba't tsika'nera'.  
Ni pitat kyr'vhetin'la'.  
O'r shu'u'hetii ca vaa'gar laam'e  
Ni kar'la'kaab be taab'taab'e  
Be'ch'aaj'la vod'e slana.  
Ni ka'rase nau'u o'ca.  
Ke'ne'pita vaal ta'gai ner  
Ni nu'moti. Ni nu'oger._

  


* * *

  


#### Undying (Back-translation)

Do not weep as you repeat my name  
I cannot hear. I am not there.  
I am all the winds that speak.  
I am the needle-glints on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ready grain.  
I am the harvest rain.  
In silent dawn as you awake  
I am the heartbeat sound of marching feet  
Of far-off _vode_ moving.  
I am the shining stars at night.  
Do not cry as you repeat my name  
I did not halt. I am not there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :posts: :immediately changes something:
> 
> ###### Original Vocab
> 
>  _ **pi'kur**_ \- to weep - shortening of _pir'ekulor_  
>  _ **ta'gai**_ \- to repeat someone’s name - ‘repeat-name’  
>  _ **susur**_ \- to hear - shortening of _susulur_  
>  _ **oger**_ \- there - _ogir_ but it rhymes  
>  _ **dralan**_ \- glints, glinting - nominalisation of _dral_ ‘bright, strong’  
>  _ **tran'au**_ \- sunlight - ‘star-burn-light’  
>  _ **shu’u’hetiir ca**_ \- dawn, to dawn - “to silently burn away the night” - ‘crush-silence-burn night’ - based on vocab by Besbe  
>  _ **kar'la'kaab**_ \- heartbeat sound - ‘heart-rhythm-sound’ - based on vocab by Besbe & Trudemaethien  
>  _ **pitar**_ \- to cry - from _pitat_ ‘rain’

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Questions? Want to know why I chose a certain word? ~~Want to cry with me over the lack of HTML5?~~ hmu!


End file.
